


[podfic] the gentleman of the lamp

by Annapods



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, does that qualify as sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Eames isn't a worrier by nature.written by toomuchplor





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gentleman of the Lamp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307696) by [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor). 



[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tgotl) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/bunf7j2zl8bnoer/AADC5phjKWzTklLrwj3Br_Cpa?dl=0)

Part 1

Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> (for the slur/mumble square)  
> thanks for listening !


End file.
